


Happy Anniversary

by spiralicious



Series: Icy Smirk, Fiery Death Glare [10]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: AU, Anniversary, Community: hentai_contest, Humor, M/M, fiery death glare, icy smirk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-27
Updated: 2015-09-27
Packaged: 2018-04-23 14:24:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4880236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiralicious/pseuds/spiralicious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zuko is having a surprisingly good anniversary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Anniversary

**Author's Note:**

> This is the Meet the Kids 'verse where the Avatar characters live in our world and Zuko is a college student dating Hakoda. Thanks for pinking, Kira!
> 
> I originally wrote this for Multi Fandom Hentai Contest, Final Challenge: Anniversary, under the username kattrip033 at livejournal.

Much to Zuko's never ending shock, nothing had blown up in his face today. No grumpy Mais had invaded from upstairs to use the coffee pot. Katara had not called every twenty minutes to make sure he and her father never had a moment alone together. Iroh had given him the day off without questions, teasing, or bizarre advice. The pancakes with sprinkles and strawberry hearts he made for breakfast had not burned. Hakoda only gave him a momentary look of bewilderment when he served them until Zuko explained they had been a suggestion from Ty Lee.

The one thing that was not going well was the sexual position he had found in that stupid magazine he had borrowed from that idiot Mai was dating. It had seemed like a great idea, Hakoda hadn't even had to be talked into it, but now he had lost feeling in three of his fingers of his right hand, his left leg was starting to cramp up, and he was more annoyed than aroused.

He was almost relieved when the apartment door opened, until the boisterous voice of his uncle rang out.

“Nephew! We made a special anniversary blend for you at the tea shop and I thought it best to bring it over before you... oh, well I see the festivities have already started. Congratulations, but if I may...”

Zuko was beyond mortified when he heard his uncle walk towards the bed and felt Hakoda's leg being adjusted, as well as heard Hakoda's annoyed objections. He was about to apologize for his uncle's behavior, and yell at him to get out, when suddenly everything slid into place and all he could do was moan. Zuko did not even notice Iroh's departure or his murmured “happy anniversary” as he shut the door. Later, Zuko decided it was still the best first anniversary ever.


End file.
